TOS: My side, my views
by Hiredzombie
Summary: Tales of Symphonia my way. Will be alot shorter than actual bc im lazy :P
1. Another side, another story

DISCLAIMER:  
I own no part of Tales of Symphonia or it's affiliations Im just a bored kid wrting random fics, please calm down!  
First Story, evur! PLz comment and review!

Had to right a short story in class, so i decided to upload what i wrote, not going to be full game, will jump right into the Cruxis end thing when there in Dherris Kharlan, and after will skip to Mithos, Abyssion, and that one boss at the end of the evil book! If you ask me that's harder than Abyssion, i mean come on! 2 hours to get to him, if you last that long, he has as much health, and is capable of spell spaming!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~OMG ACTUAL STORRY~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boy awoke from a deep sleep. He jumped out of bed, and combed his brown hair. He put on his red button up shirt with suspenders on them, and his favoirte pair of black jeans and boots. He rememberd today was the day the chosen was to set out on regeneration. The day he would last see her, a young priestess who was in his class. He always had a crush on her, and he was pertty sure she had a crush on him. It was to late for that now and he knew it. He grabbed his swords, he was a duel wielder, and put them in their sheaths. As he was walking out he noticed the half finished pendenant. "I swear, before Martell is revived and this world is saved,  
I Llyod Irving promise to finish, to finish the pendent for the, the one I love..."


	2. Convict's conviction

The naturally blue haird man tripped over the small stone. With his steel plated shing guards, running wasn't as easy as before, befo "STOP!You are under arrest by order of the Grand Cardnal*!" The confict began to sprint now. He know what he did was wrong, but the Grand Car-  
nal, no that couldn't be right. Something deeper was going on, something deeper than his voice. Something alot more opague than his white prison t-shirt, alot heavier than his long jeans, something that shouldn't be happening, something terrible. "Stop you renegade!"  
This frozed the convict on the spot. He wasn't a renegade, he was a convict. "Wha...ahh!" screamed the convict as what happerd to be a desain ran passed him. Desians, half-elves who improsined and tourtured humans for their own agenda. "Wolverine!" screamed the convict as he spun in the air, kicking the Desain's skull in. "If i thought i was in trouble now..." whispered Regal as he ran through the forrest, knowing that death quickly followod.

~~~~~~~~~Notes:  
*Ya i know that didn't happen, but this is more dramatic! Plus what really happend is kinda clishe!  
If i missed spelled anything, or anything that doesn't quite fit the story unless it's within reason, i would like to know so i could fix it if you would be so kind! One example of this is if i said Zelo's last name is Jiggilo (Even though it should be )  
This is for all you Regal fans out there! He's going to do something and be an "INTRIGUL" - spelt wrong: part of the story. 


	3. A purple ninja's mistake

The woman quickly shuffled her deck, not wanting to draw attention to what kind of cards she was using. If anybody found out what was going on she knew the Grand Cardnal would banish her to the suffering world.  
"Summoning-nojustsu" the women quietly whisperd to herself inside the crowded gambling pub. Nothing... "The Mana links must be to weak here for me to summo." She was cut off as a ninja dressed in red with a silver headband walked in. "You, in the purple kimiko, get over here!" The summoner quickly pulled out some of the cards from her pink satin belt and threw them at the ninja blocking the exit. "Purgatory*!"  
The summoner yelled as she jumped back watching the explosion from a safe distance. Some of the patrons were affected by the blast, but nothing serious. The ninja, however, face was badly burned by the explosion. "How, how dare you!" cried the ninja dressed in red. The summoner ran by the ninja out the door in an instance. She ran to the middle of her small village of Kinichiwa*, "Master of Thunder, God of mana links and energy, I summon thee, help me save my village, i sacrifice my mana energy to bring thee forth!!" The young summoner stood in awe as a giant orb of energy appereard before here. "Sheena Fubijya*, i will not split my pack with mithos as long as he continues to supplie me with unlimitted mana, therefore as a punishment for your ignorance, i will take the mana that you whished to sacrifice to summon me." The summon spirit, Volt, started to violently shake as the people of the small village fell to the ground breathless..."No, i, i didn't i didn't mean to." "Get out of here, go before more fall victim to you"  
the ninja in red mutterd as his burned face fell limp from his uncouncisness.*

~~~~~~~~Notes:  
I didn't like how this chapter turned out, but i couldn't think of anything else.

I know purgatory is probablly spelled wrong and it doesn't do that, I just couldn't think of any of her other speicals.

Wrong village, same affect, to lazy to check sorry!!

I know the pact thing is wrong to, but again, to lazy to check

Spell uncounfjnklss wrong i know, to lazy to check. Not closed to what happend i think.. idk, hope you enjoy it more than i did! 


	4. The Gigilo of Forever!

The pink haird* man was silent as the Grand Cardnal* executed another false profit. They claimed that he himself wasn't the chosen of regeneration. The only reason they did was because he was lavished with gifts or great magnitude. "It's not my fault my world is flourishing"  
thought the talented sword magician. His fencing sword was tied to his white leather belt. He was afraid that this wouldn't last, all these plannings, all these bankquets, and that seal on his sister....

Now he knew that this Grand Cardnal was evil, as evil as those he excecutred were, if not worse*. He knew that his day would never end, just look at the Collisuiem*, filled with the blood of the innocent. Zelos Wilder knew his day would come, but not today.

~~~~~~~~~~Notes:  
Still not sure if that is the right haird, but just regular hair sounds stupid :)

Using Grand Cardnal instead of pope again, sorry for any confusion,  
not any of the Desain Grand Cardnals!

The Grand Cardnal is suppose to be corrupt like the pope was.

Ment to add a darker feel to his story.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~My Notes:  
Teacher discontinued project, just being mean to test what would we would do. Now im not telling him what i ment by DOWN WITH CRUXIS!! lol Because of that these are still going to be short because i write these when there's empty time in my classes :) I like this chapter better than my last, oh it's also suppose to be a little darker and more mysterious than what actually happend. 


	5. Logger's Remorse

The small pink haird girl continued to chop logs. Only enough to sell to the small vilage below her house*. After about a hour of chopping wood, she noticed she had enough logs for a month's worth of supllies.

She dragged her large axe behind her with the wood in a small purple wagon. "Time passes to quickly..." the logger whisperd to herself as she sold the logs to various merchants, and then continued to buy enough supplies for a month.

The small girl returned to her ner-empty home. She locked the front door and went to her bedroom to rest. She crawled in bed to the almost empty room. Next to her lie the skeletons of her dead parents.  
She didn't care, or feel anything for that matter. The cystal robberd her of all her emotions, and her time. Presea Combatir would not get her time back....

~~~~~~Notes: Not sure if the village was that close in game, but i needed that as a story element.

Im pertty sure only her father died, but not positive. 


End file.
